Ned's declassified geos to high school
by Left4Cookies
Summary: Ned and the gang start their first day of high school, little do they know what the next for years has in store for them. NedMoze,MissyCrony,SuzieLoomer,LisaCookie.Review please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Ned's declassified fan fiction, I wasn't sure about posting it on but I thought why not? So here it is. This is basically a sequel, the gang is now starting their first year of high school. Im gonna write about most of the characters so this is not just a Ned/Moze fic, this is a fic about most of the other characters too. But I love Ned and Moze so they will defiantly be in here, don't worry. Well, this is just the start, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: i dont own ned's declassified. but i do own this story plot

* * *

**Ned's Declassified**

**Goes to high school**

Summer's over, which means its back to school, but this time, its high school. Valkin high school to be exact and that's why Ned Bigby, (that's me) and my two best friends (one of them being my girlfriend) try to do the impossible. Create a guide that will help you survive school.

(theme music)

**Ned's declassified**

**Goes to high school**

(Your results may vary)

* * *

Today was the day; Ned and the gang were going to start high school. The years some wait for and some dread. So much happens during high school: break ups, make ups, drugs, homework, bands, gangs, prom, etc. its four years packed with emotion, four years that change you into the adult you will become. Little did Ned and his friends know what high school has in store for them…

Ned Bigby woke up to the smell of pancakes being made down stairs. He sat up and rubbed his eyes ' today's the day!' he thought, ' the first day of school!' And it's also the day for his big plan. Ned and Moze had spent the entire summer together, blossoming their relationship and being together every minute. And finally today would be the day Ned would tell Moze he loves her. And he wanted it to be really special.

" Ned, come and eat!" his mother, Anna Bigby called from the kitchen. Ned jumped out o bed and checked the alarm clock. It was 7:00, he didn't have to be in school until 8:30, and so he ran to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he went to go down stairs, but stopped to look through Moze's window, which was right across from his. They had been neighbors since they were two years old, their moms were best friends, and so Ned and Moze had become best friends too. Moze was still sleeping; she had been worried the night before about what she would wear for the first day of school. Ned told her she was beautiful no matter what she wore, and not to worry, but she said she had to make a good impression. Valkin high school had the best Volleyball team in the state and they looked for the best, even down to what you wear. Finally when Moze had fond something she liked, she had fallen asleep at midnight.

Ned smiled and walked down to the kitchen. Anna put a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and a side of turkey bacon and hash browns in front of him. Anna Bigby was a nice looking woman; she had long curly brown hair with ocean blue eyes, which looked just like Ned's. She was a great mom; Ned knew this. She was always there to comfort him and give him advice. They had become closer after Ned's father had died in a car accident when Ned was 10. Him and his mom had really needed each other at that time and they became like best friends.

" Now don't expect this everyday. I'm not getting up every morning at 7:00 to make you breakfast. You have cereal in the cabinet." Anna said.

Ned laughed, " I know, thanks mom."

" Your welcome. So today's the big day with Jennifer huh?" Anna loved Moze like a Daughter and in her heart she believed they were meant for each other.

" Yup, and I want it to be perfect. Cookie is going to help me set everything up." Ned had planned to have a romantic candle light dinner with Moze in Cookie's parent's garden. (Cookie is rich, so he has a gorgeous house they planned to use for the dinner) There Ned had planned to have them sit on the table that was prepared in the white gazebo in the middle of the garden, while a wiater came by to play the violin. Cookie had asked his parents if Ned could use the Garden for this special night and they had been more than happy to oblige.

" I'm so nervous," Ned told his mother. " I cant wait!"

" Well, why don't you go get Jennifer, its almost time to go to school, don't be late for the bus." Anna told him while she cleared the table.

" ok, bye mom, love you," Ned gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

" Love you too sweetie, bye."

Ned knocked on the door to Moze's house and her mom opened the door. " Hey Ned, Jen's still sleeping, will you go wake her up?" Christine Mosley asked.

" Sure." Ned went upstairs to Moze's room. He opened the door quietly and walked over to the bed were Moze was. He leaned down and stroked her hair away from her face. " Wake up sleepy head!" She mumbled something about five more minutes and rolled back over. Ned sighed, walked out of the room and 2 minutes later came back with a water gun full of water, he sprayed Moze until she was awake. " Ned! I'm gonna hurt you! Why did you do that?!" Moze demanded as Ned doubled over in laughter. " You wouldn't get up, sorry."

Moze got out of bed and got ready while Ned waited down stairs. Once she was ready they left off for school. " So, do you think we'll have any classes together?" Ned asked as they walked hand in hand to the bus stop. " I hope so, its gonna be hard to not be in every class with you, but I guess I can handle It." She said with a smile.

" Are you saying your getting sick of me?" Ned asked her playfully. "Maybe" she laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Everything was perfect for the two lovebirds.

* * *

Missy sat in her bed, not wanting to move. She could hear her parents fighting again, as always. Some days it was just yelling, some it was throwing things, and some days it was her parents actually beating each other. She felt so lost. She felt as if she was slowly fading away. She didn't want to move; she didn't want to stay either. Today was the first day of high school, and she wanted to get away from her parents. They had been fighting like this for years now, ever since her mother had had an affair and her father started drinking. She and her younger sister Sherry had had to deal with this for so long. Missy didn't know what to do, she didn't want Sherry exposed to such behavior of her parents but she couldn't do anything about it. Sherry was 10 years old, but was wise beyond her years. She had seen all that her parents had done to each other and the only one she had to relay on was Missy. Missy loved Sherry with all her heart, but there was nothing she could do to keep her from heartache.

Missy got ready for school, got Sherry and left the house trying her best to avoid her parents. She dropped Sherry off for her first day at James Polk middle school. Sherry was nervous at first but Missy had told her that the teachers here were very nice and that she would be ok. After hugging her, Sherry left the car and left Missy by herself. Missy sat blankly at the steering wheel and just cried. She felt so alone. But of course, that was also partly her fault, and she knew it. She had pushed people away with her attitude. She was just so afraid of getting hurt and thought that the only way to get what she wanted was to demand it from others and push them around.

After she was done crying, she took off for the first day of high school.

* * *

Well should I go on??? Let me know what you think Review! Thank you)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the second chapter. I've been hooked to writing this story all day, so I decided to just post the 2nd one already. I love it! PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!!

chapter 2

* * *

Cookie and Lisa walked into their new school flirting and laughing at  
each other's jokes. They had gotten really close during the summer and  
had officially become a couple. After getting their schedules, they met  
up with Ned and Moze at their lockers.

" Hey guys, did you get your schedules?" Lisa asked them.

" Yup, I have every class with Moze except with seventh," Ned said with  
a mock frown. " now I'm gonna be away from my mozey wozey for a whole  
period, how will I live?"  
Lisa laughed and Cookie rolled his eyes. Ned knew it got on his nerves  
when he and Moze were all mushy with each other, but he liked to mess  
with him.

" So do you guys have any clue what Ned's big surprise for me is?" Moze  
asked Lisa and Cookie while playfully poking Ned.  
" Sorry Moze, you'll have to wait and see!" Lisa said. Cookie had told  
her what Ned was going to do. The first bell rang, so the four walked  
off to find their classes.

* * *

As Ned and Moze walked down the hall gazing Lovingly at each other,  
Suzie Crabgrass watched. She had to admit, they were nice together. She  
would see them during the summer, holding hands, kissing, cuddling, and  
just hanging out. They were inseparable. And even though she had been  
hurt when Ned had dumped her for Moze, she was still her friend and was  
happy for them. Besides, she was with Billy Loomer now. 

And not that she regrets being with Billy. During the summer, the more  
time she spent with him, the more she saw who he really is. The sweet  
side of him, the vulnerable side, the angry side, and the loving side.  
She knew more about Billy than most people did. He was here closest  
friend.

The 2nd bell rang and she walked off to class.

* * *

The day went by slow, once third period was done. Ned told Moze that  
he'd pick her up at 8:00 pm to take her to Cookie's house and to wear  
something really nice. She didn't understand why they were going to  
Cookie's house and why she'd have to dress formal for the occasion, but  
she agreed, knowing Ned would have something very special planned. 

Just as Ned and Moze were walking down the hall to next period, Cookie  
came running in. " NED! I...need... to talk... to you..." he said very  
out of breath. Before Ned knew it, Cookie grabbed his hand and dragged  
him to the bathroom. " What's wrong Cookie?"

"Ned...my house...my dad called me and told me he'd pick me up today  
because were staying at my aunts cuz my house burned!!! Our stupid maid  
was smoking pot in the closet and didn't put it out, the house burned  
and now the she's in jail and we don't have a house!!!"

"What?! Are your parents ok? I'm so sorry Cookie...were am I gonna  
have my date with Moze now??!" Now Ned was panicking as much as Cookie.  
" Yeah their ok. And I don't know. Wait! You can still have that date."

"Were?" Ned asked  
" In the gym!" Cookie answered.

" But Cookie, I don't think the principle will let us use the gym!"

"Trust me, I know people who will help and the principle used to work  
for my dad. So its ok" Cookie said confidently.

" Thanx cookie, your a life saver!" Ned hugged him out of excitement.  
Then they stopped and looked at each other.  
" Lets not tell anyone about that hug, ok?" Ned asked Cookie. " Done."  
Cookie said, both trying to maintain their "manly" composure.

So they ran out of the bathroom and towards the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned's declassified chp3

* * *

Crony watched Missy as she walked to her locker. He knew there was more  
to her than meets the eye, there had to be. Even though she put on a  
facade of being strong, he could see there was more. She was  
lonely,vulnerable,and sort of innocent in her own way. He could read her  
like a book. He had loved her for so long, even if she didn't give him a  
chance, he would still try. He would still be there for here. Always.

" Hi Missy"

" What do you want?" was her venomous answer. He was used to her abuse  
of course, he had come in contact with it in middle school, and he knew  
it was just her way of protecting herself.

" I just wanted to talk to you. We've never actually talked before, I  
thought we could"

" I don't think so, I got to go." And with that she walked off. Again,  
not giving him a chance. But he knew it would happen one day. She would  
see they were meant to be.

* * *

" Moze, Moze!" Ned ran down the hall looking for her and shouting her  
name. She popped out of nowhere. " Ned, are you ok? What is it?"

" We can't have our date at Cookie's tonight because his house burned  
down."  
"What??" Moze was stunned. Ned continued, " Its a long story. But were  
gonna have it here. Meet me in the gym seventh period. Your teacher  
already knows your gonna be gone, Cookie's handling everything."

" O-ok. Well, now that I've digested that information, how are you doing  
so far?" she asked. Ned put his arm around her and walked her to class.  
" I'm great, I'm just happy I have every class with you. Except one of  
course. Which I was serious before when I siad it would be hard for me  
to not have a class with you. Its hard to be away from you."

" Aw, your such a sweet talker." She leaned into his arm and put her  
head on his shoulder. "I understand what you mean. Your like my drug."  
Ned laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead. And together walked  
off to class.

Meanwhile Cookie was having the gym set up. He had a table set up with  
dove shaped napkins, and candles. He also had a crew fix the light to  
make them dim. He also had a red carpet laid out.(cheesy, I know) plus  
the family chef, Fernando.

Ned had even rented a tux for the occasion. (You would think he was  
going to propose) but it was important to him that Moze knew how special  
she is to him. She is the love of his life and he wanted to show her  
that his love for her was true. And that he had never felt this way  
about anyone. Even if that meant going through all this trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, now i dont know alot about Volleyball, and i havnt been in school for a few months,so i might have forgot what a TA does so please bare with me.:)

* * *

It was fifth period and Moze was going to try out for the  
Volleyball team. Lisa caught up with her in the hall. " Hey, Jennifer,  
where you going?" she asked. "On my way to try out for the Volleyball  
team. Were you headed to?" She asked Lisa.

" Oh I'm an TA (Teacher Assistant) this  
period, but I'm not assigned to anything now, so mind if I join you?"  
Lisa asked. Her and Moze were good friends. She and Moze would stay up  
some nights just talking about Cookie and Ned and how great they are.  
They'd talk of their futures, what they'd want their weddings to be  
like, just the typical "girly" stuff.(A/N I think we've all done that)

"Sure, you can come." Moze said. They walked toward the backfield of  
the school since the gym was closed for some "special" reason. Once they  
got out to the field they saw a whole bunch of other girls signing up  
for team. Moze signed her name, then sat on the bleachers with Lisa. the  
couch came out and explained how everything was gonna go and got the  
girls ready for some training.(A/N I don't know anything about  
Volleyball teams or that stuff so please humor me) After a while of  
tryouts, Moze got ready to leave with Lisa when the couch, Couch Davis  
came up to them. " Nice play, Ms. Moseley." He then looked over to Lisa.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Lisa Zemo." Moze answered. Couch Davis's eyes seemed to pierce  
through Lisa. There was something about his gaze, about him, that she  
didn't like. "Well, Lisa, are you going to try out for the Volleyball  
team as well?" he asked still staring strangely at her.  
" No, I just came to support Jennifer."  
"Well, if you change your mind, just let me know." With that he walked  
away.

"Wow that was weird." Moze had noticed his interest in Lisa. "Yeah.  
There's something about that guy that gives me the chills." Lisa was  
still feeling the after effects of his stare. It sent a chill down her  
spin.


	5. Chapter 5

Ned's declassified chp5  
----------------------------------------------  
A half hour before seventh period, Moze got a pass saying for her to go  
down to the office. When she went down, Lisa was waiting for  
her, obviously still on TA duty. She gave her a beautiful white dress to   
wear (the one she was wearing in the Rose garden from field trip) and  
once she put it on, Lisa did the honors of putting last minute touches on  
Moze, fixing her hair,etc.

"Lisa, why am I getting all dressed up? I'm beginning to get a little   
freaked out."  
"Don't worry, you'll see when you get there."  
Once Lisa was done, she sent Moze off to the gym.

When she got there, she opened the doors and gasped. The gym looked  
enchanted. The lights were dimmed and the only light was on the table in  
the middle of the room. The table was gorgeous. But it wasn't anything  
compared to when she saw Ned. He was beautiful in his tux. His hair was  
slicked back in a Leonardo Dicapreo titanic sort of way. And the lights of  
the gym made his eyes glow light stars.

"Oh my God, Ned! Its beautiful! And you look great!" Ned walked to Moze  
and took her hands. " Not as beautiful as you. And well, I thought you   
deserved something special." Moze blushed. Ned lead her to the table and  
they both sat down. A waiter came over playing the Violin.

"Moze, I have something to tell you..." Ned began as Moze interrupted  
him,

" Don't tell me your gay!" she said jokingly and made Ned laugh.

"No way! I wanted tonight to be really special because I want you to   
know that I--" Ned trailed off as a huge Weasel jumped onto the table  
and knocked down the candle in the middle which then caused Ned's sleeve  
to catch on fire, causing him to jump up, stumbling back against a rack  
of basketballs, which then hit the bin of baseballs that scattered over  
the whole gym floor, which the waiter then slipped on, causing the  
Spaghetti he was carrying to fall all over the floor, Ned and Moze.

"Where the hell did that Weasel come from?" one crewmember demanded.  
" He must have snuck in with the food cart." Another said. Everything  
was ruined. The Weasel disappeared into a hall in the wall being chased  
by the crew, leaving Ned to mourn over the mess.

"Oh, God, Moze, I'm so, so, so sorry. I wanted this to be perfect. And  
now it's all ruined!!" " Oh, Ned, don't worry, its fine." Moze said  
trying to comfort him.

"No its not! First Cookie's house burns, then this. I wanted everything  
to be special because I wanted to tell you I love you and now its all a  
mess!"

Moze was shocked. All this he had done just so he could tell her he  
loved her? He even put on a tuxedo; he hates tuxedos! " Ned" she walked   
to him and put her arms around his waist, whipping away the spaghetti  
from his face. Laughing she said. "Your so lame! And I love you, too."

Ned looked up, "really? You don't mind that this wasn't perfect?"

Moze smiled. "It is perfect. Just being with you and knowing that you love me, too, no matter where we are, that makes it perfect." And with that, he pressed his lips to hers and they shared a passionate kiss. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, just to warn you, the second half of this chapter is about Missy and Crony, so those of you who dont like them, then dont read the 2nd part. I luv Missy and Crony! please review!

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon when Gordy pulled up in front of Ned's house.  
Since Gordy didn't work at the high school, he wasn't able to hang out  
with his old buddies, Ned, Moze, and Cookie. So Ned invited Gordy over  
to hang out with them and play some video games, knowing the childlike  
mind Gordy has. 

He rang the doorbell to Ned's house, and expected Ned to open the door,  
but instead, when the door opened, Gordy stood there with his mouth  
dropped. There stood a woman, with beautiful long dark hair and gorgeous  
blue eyes.

"H-hi,uh, is Ned here?" Gordy stuttered. Man was she pretty. " Yes,"  
Anna Bigby answered, "he is. You must be Gordy." she smiled at him and told him to come in. When she smiled at him, Gordy felt like is stomach had dropped and his heart was in his throat.

" Hey Gordy!" Ned,Moze and Cookie entered, giving him a hugs. " Hey, guys! How are you?" " Great!" Ned answered. " Gordy, this is my mom." He said, pointing to his mom. " Hi Gordy, I'm Anna." She said, extending her hand to him. " Hi Anna. Nice name." He laughed nervously. " I- I'm Gordy." " Well, come on Gordy, I put some snacks in the kitchen." Ned said, leading Gordy to the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen, Cookie and Moze went to play Mario Cart, while Ned filled Gordy in on the latest info. " So, Ned, I heard your dinner with Jennifer went well, huh?" Ned blushed. " Yup, well, there was an incident with a Weasel which I thought had messed the whole evening up, but you know, in the end, I learned that it didn't matter were we are, our love is all that matters."

"Weasel, huh? I'll have to hear about that later. Gee Ned, you're starting to sound all sappy. I love it!" Gordy said giving Ned a high five. Gordy hesitated before asking. " Hey Ned? Your mom…is she seeing anyone?" Gordy knew Ned's mom was widowed, but now that he had actually met her, he wondered if he'd have a chance. " Gordy, do you LIKE my mom??" Ned asked incredulous. " Well, she's gorgeous! Do you think she would go out with me?" Gordy asked, a little hopeful looking.

"I don't know Gordy. Maybe. She hasn't been out with anyone since my dad died. But maybe, if you get to know her better, than ask her, she might just say yes." Gordy nodded. " Thanks Ned. I'll do that. And hey, who knows, I might just be your new dad!" he said laughing. " Don't joke like that Gordy." Ned laughed too. Then they went into the living room to play Mario cart with Moze and Cookie.

­­­­­­­­

* * *

Missy was about to break. Her parents were fighting as always, but this time they were putting Sherry in the middle. Just because she had gotten a B on her English test. Missy thought a B was really good, especially since Sherry had some learning troubles that put her in an ESE class. " You couldn't have gotten an A?!" her father asked her angrily. " After all the tutors we've paid for, you still cant do better?" Sherry started crying. " I'm sorry daddy, I'll try better." Her mother looked at her father. "This is all your fault, William! If you had sent her to boarding school like you wanted, we wouldn't have this problem." Sherry started to cry even harder. " Shut up, you little bitch!" her father yelled to her. Missy couldn't take it anymore, she jumped in the middle. " Don't you dare tell her to shut up! What the hells the matter with you! She trys! You know she has problems!" Just then Missy flew backwards from the slap her father gave her. She fell to the ground, he hit her so hard, she actually had blood trickle down from her cheek. After his rage, her father left the room, saying something about getting a drink. Her mother just shook her head and left the house. Sherry went over to Missy. " I'm sorry." Missy smiled at Sherry and grabbed her hand. " Lets get out of here." With that she took Sherry, left the house, and walked her to her friends house. She had offered her ice cream, but all Sherry wanted was to play with her friend, so Missy let her go. Missy didn't know where to go or what to do. So she ran, she didn't know where she was going, but she ran for her life, she didn't even realize that it had started to rain. She finally stopped when she got to the park. She sat near the lake and cried her eyes out.

Just then, as though fate had brought them together, Crony passed by. He had been on his way home, he usually likes to come to the park and just sit and feed the birds. Then he saw her, sitting near the pond weeping. He was shocked to find her here, especially looking so distraught. At that moment, his heart ached, and all he wanted to do was comfort her. Slowly, he walked across the wet grass, knelt down next to her, and placed his arms around her. And for the first time, she didn't push away. She allowed him to hold her as she sobbed into his chest. He tried to comfort her with soothing words as the rain poured down on them. Once she was done crying, she looked up at him, her eyes all red and strained. And he almost had a heart attack when she gave him a small smile. "Thank you" She whispered. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, and helped her up. " Are you ok, now?" he asked her. " Kind of. I feel a little better." She said, whipping her wet hair away from her face. She thought she probably looked a mess, yet he thought she looked beautiful. " Would, you like to go get some ice cream? My treat." He asked her, and she smiled. " Sure" and with that they walked off.

* * *

awwwww, thats so sweet! i was writing this and i almost cried, lol, im such a sapp! please review, no flames! be nice im sensitive 


	7. Chapter 7

chappie 7! please review, so i know whether or not i should go on. Oh, i enabled the Anonymous reviewer thing, so Anonymous reviewers can get a chance to reveiw also. Thank you)

* * *

"Ha ha, you loose!" Gordy gloated, he had beat Ned, Moze and Cookie at  
Mario Cart. "Your such a baby,Gordy" Moze said, as Gordy started to do a  
happy dance. Just then Anna came in. " Hey gu-" she cut off as she  
watched Gordy do his dance. He saw her and stopped, his face bright red.  
But she just smiled at him. There it was again, that dropping feeling.  
He had to sit back down because he felt like his guts might drop (EW). 

" Gordy was just doing a happy dance because he beat us." Ned explained. "  
Oh. Well, I just wanted to know if you had offered Gordy anything to  
eat." His mom asked him. Ned shook his head. "Nah mom, Gordy's a friend,  
not a guest. And I don't offer my friends food (sounds like me)." Oh, well, Gordy, would you like some coffee?" Ned's mom asked Gordy.  
"S-Sure." Gordy stuttered. Anna led Gordy into the kitchen and before he  
left he turned to Ned and winked. Ned smiled.

" Well, I gotta go met up with Lisa, we're going to visit her grandma.  
Bye guys." Cookie said getting up from the couch. "Bye Cookie."

Ned shut the Nintendo off and sat next to Moze on the couch. "So, what  
do you want to do now? Gordy's busy with my mom, so do you want to go  
for a walk?" Ned asked as he put his arm around her. She felt so right  
in his arms. Like she was made for him, and Ned believed that. He may be  
young, but more and more he began to understand true love. " Sure. Do  
you thin Gordy will be alright staying here with your mom?" Moze asked.  
" Of course, Gordy's a big boy, he'll be fine." Ned said. They got up  
and walked toward the door, Ned yelled to his mom that he and Moze were  
going for a walk. When Gordy heard this, he got a little nervous. Being  
in the house all alone with Ned's mom would be kind of akward, but he  
thought it was Ned's way of letting them get to know each other. So Ned  
left with Moze.

Ned and Moze side by side, their fingers entwined. And Ned realized how  
right it felt, and how well every aspect of them seemed to fit together.  
There were even times were they didn't have to speak. Being in each  
others presence seemed to connect them. Like reading someone's mind. This  
probably came from all their years of being best friends. They had  
shared so much over the course of their friendship, yet after becoming a  
couple that intimacy seemed to have opened on a new level. They seemed  
to understand each other better now. When Ned had wanted to tell Moze he  
loved her, he didn't worry about whether she loved him back or not, he  
knew she did. He had just wanted their confessions of that love to be  
perfect. And as Moze had pointed out, it was. He learned that love is  
not about the circumstances, but about the person.

Not sure where they were walking exactly, they came across a Ice cream  
parlor. " Hey, you want to get some ice cream?" Moze asked. "Sure." When  
they went inside, they were about to get in line when Moze stopped dead  
in her tracks and tugged on Ned's arm to point him to where she was  
looking. They looked over and saw Missy and Crony, eating ice cream  
Sundays and laughing. " Oh My God Ned, that's Missy and Crony! She's  
talking to him!" Moze said amazed. Ned was quit shocked as well. Missy  
had never even given Crony a second glance, and now here they were;  
talking. It seemed almost forbidden. What had happened? Had he drugged  
her to get her to talk to him?

"Wow that is weird." Ned said. Moze was bug eyed as she stared at them.  
Looking at them as if it was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen.  
Ned laughed and dragged her over to the line to get their ice cream.

"So, I've heard you like to sow. Why is that?" Missy asked Crony as she  
gobbled down her Sunday. "What do you mean, why is that? Can't a guy  
sow?" he asked her. "Well, I guess, but...its just that most guys find  
it to be, gay." She said and they both laughed. Crony looked in her  
eyes. "Well, I'm just in touch with my feminine side I guess. I find it  
so peaceful. But I used to get made fun of by Loomer and others for it.  
I think even you bugged me about it once." He said with a little smile.  
She looked at him. "I've made fun of a lot of people, so I probably  
did." They both laughed. Then she took on a sad expression. " I'm  
sorry." She said. This actually shocked Crony. She had actually  
apologized for making fun of him. "Its ok." Was his reply. And he smiled  
again, which made Missy smile. His smile seemed to be contagious, maybe  
because it was so sincere.

"Hey, look, there's Moze and Ned." Crony said pointing to the counter to  
where Ned and Moze were getting their ice creams. " You think we should  
say hi? I mean we're not in school. And its not everyday you see them  
outside of school." Crony asked Missy who nodded. "Sure." She said a  
little unsure. She knew they probably hated her. She had never been the  
best person to be around. At times she didn't even want to be around  
herself. But maybe if she was nicer, they might actually have a chance  
to become friends. The very thought shocked Missy. She usually wasn't  
this...nice. What was wrong with her? Maybe Crony's compassion had light  
something in her.

"You think we should say hi?" Ned asked carrying their ice creams. " I  
mean, its not like we see them outside of school everyday." "Sure." Moze  
said. So they walked over to their table. " Hi guys." Crony said. "Hey  
Crony. Missy. Didn't expect to see you two here." Ned said. Both Missy  
and Crony blushed. " Well, why don't you guys pull up a chair." Crony  
offered. So they did. Missy felt sort of akward sitting with them, but  
she new she would had to break out of her shell sometime. " So what's  
up?" Ned asked trying to make conversation. "We were just talking about  
why Crony sows." Missy said, trying to lighten the tension, which worked  
and made everyone laugh. "Yeah Crony, why do you sow?" Moze asked. Crony  
threw up his hands in mock exasperation. " Here we go again" They  
laughed and sat there enjoying their ice creams.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at school Lisa had an errand to run for her teacher. She was  
walking down the empty halls when she bumped into Couch Davis. " Hello,  
Ms. Zemo. How are you today?" he asked with that same cryptic look he  
had given the first time they had met. " I'm good." She said, and then  
started to walk off, trying to avoid him but not wanting to be rude. He  
caught up with her. " You know you really should try out for the  
Volleyball team, Ms. Zemo. I'll leave an opening just for you." Lisa  
felt a chill go down her spin. " No, I'm really not into Volleyball.  
Sorry." She said. Once again she tried to walk away, but he interrupted  
her. " Are you sure? You have the perfect physique for it." He said,  
eyeing her. This was starting to piss her off. She was being hit on by a  
40 something year old man!! "I'm sorry, Mr. Davis, but my answer is  
still no. I have to be going." This time, when she tried to walk, he  
grabbed her arm. Without a second thought, Lisa turned around and  
smacked him. This caused him to get angry and tighten his grip on her  
arm.

" You better watch yourself girl! If you know what's good for you, you  
better never, ever, do that again, or you'll pay dearly!" And with that  
he stormed off, leaving Lisa trembling. The bell rang and Lisa ran off  
crying.

"He did what??" Cookie asked the sobbing Lisa who had just told him  
about what Couch Davis did. "He threatened me. Told me I better watch  
myself or I'd regret it." She cried into Cookie's arms. Cookie was  
steaming. He wanted to track Davis down and break his arms off. " Don't  
worry, Lisa, I'll protect you. He better never come near you."

After Lisa had calmed down, she had to go back to class, so she thanked  
Cookie and kissed him goodbye. Once Lisa was gone, Cookie decided to  
take on his own little mission. We went down to the gym to find Davis.  
He got there and couch Davis was telling his class to run track, so  
Cookie decided now would be a good time to talk to him.

"Couch Davis?" Cookie called, trying to control his anger. " Yes? Who  
are you?" Couch Davis answered, turning to Cookie. " Simon Cook. Lisa  
Zemo's boyfriend. Stay the hell away from her." Cookie said in a  
disturbingly calm voice. Davis pulled him aside so none would hear. "  
How dare you threaten me little boy?! I didn't do anything to her, I  
don't know what she told you, but she's lying!" Contrary to his comment,  
Cookie was nowhere near little. He was at least six foot two and had  
gotten somewhat buff over the past year. Cookie got in his face. " Lisa  
would never lie, especially about something like that. She said you  
grabbed her and threatened her. Now I'll tell you again, stay away from  
her or I'll tare you apart!" he said, his features still deadly calm.  
Their conversation was interrupted by one of the students asking for the  
couch. Davis walked away and Cookie went his separate way.

* * *

Missy walked to her locker, actually feeling...happy. She hadn't felt  
happy since, well she couldn't remember. She was taking her books out  
when Crony passed by. She smiled at him and he smiled back. When he did  
she got butterflies in her stomach. " Hi Missy, how are you?" he asked  
leaning against the wall looking at her. "Pretty good." She answered,  
blushing slightly. " Hey, um, Ned and Moze are going to the beach  
Saturday, and they invited me... do you want to come?" He was nervous  
she could tell, he was running his hand through his thick curly hair.  
Missy was actually shocked. ' Is he asking me out??' she thought. If he  
was, why not go? Ever since he had held her in the park that day while  
she cried, and took the time out to talk to her, she found herself  
starting to like Crony. " Yeah." She said. At first Crony thought she  
was joking, probably just saying that to get his hopes up. But the look  
in her eyes showed that she actually wanted to go with him. " Great, so  
I'll pick you up at twelve in the afternoon on Saturday." " Ok." she  
grinned at him and made him feel a jolt in his heart. " Great." He said  
again, and with that, walked off. 


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday finally came, which meant they gang would spend the day at the  
beach. Ned and Moze had came up with the idea and had invited, Cookie,  
Lisa, Crony and Missy. Moze had of course had a secret agenda behind it;  
Not only did she want to have a romantic day on the beach with Ned, but  
she wanted to play match maker. She thought Crony and Missy would be  
adorable together. And seeing how he had gotten Missy out of being such  
a tyrant, Moze thought it would be good for the both of them. They all  
met up at Ned's house, then headed off to the beach. When they got  
there, Lisa dragged Cookie off to go look for Conches, Crony and Missy  
went for a walk, leaving Ned and Moze alone.

" You wanna go for a swim?" Ned asked. "Sure." Moze smiled and grabbed  
his hand, dragging him into the ocean. " Oh man its cold!" Moze started  
shivering. Ned came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. It  
still amazed her how he had grown taller than her, and that his arms  
could wrap around her like a blanket. She smiled, remembering when they  
were little, he had been like a little dwarf compared to her. Now he was  
becoming a man. He was sixteen and shaping up pretty nicely. "What's  
that?" he said looking at the water. " What?" Moze looked in his  
direction, just then he ducked her head first into the water along with  
himself. She gasped for air, " Ned Bigby, I'm gonna kill you!" she  
threatened. He laughed and kissed her. That's what Moze loved, that  
above everything else, like they always had been, they were best  
friends. And they could still joke and mess around with each other. That  
was what made their relationship seem so fresh. It wasn't like having to  
feel tied down to someone and feel you had to make a good impression.  
They knew each other, in and out, and they never had to hide anything.  
They could tell gross jokes to each other, yet still mantain romance.  
That's what made it all great.

* * *

Meanwhile Cookie and Lisa had stopped diging for conches, and started  
building a sand castle. Cookie loved to make Lisa smile, so he took the  
sand bucket put it over his head and said "Look! I'm the Sandman, and  
I've come to distroy your castle!" Lisa laughed. "Simon, take the bucket  
off your head. You'll get your beautiful hair all dirty." She tool it  
off his head. " Beautiful hair? I have an affro, its not that pretty."  
He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He didn't want to spoil the  
afternoon, but he knew sooner or later he'd have to tell her he  
threatened Couch Davis.

" Lisa?"

" Yeah Simon?"

" I talked to Couch Davis. Well, more like...threatened couch Davis."  
He said looking down.

" What?? Simon, how could you do that? You could have gotten into a lot  
of trouble-"

"Lisa he threatened you! I wasn't going to just stand by and let that  
happen. I told him he better never touch you again. And I don't care if  
I would have gotten in trouble."

Lisa smiled. " You'd do that for me? You'd get in trouble for me?"  
Cookie took her hands in his. " Of course Lisa. You mean so much to me,  
your really important, and I'll hurt whoever hurts you." Lisa put her  
head on his shoulder. "Thank you" she whispered. Then they went back to  
building their castle.

* * *

Missy and Crony had went for a walk on the beach and stopped to get a  
funnel cake at the food stand. " Crony? What's your real name?" Missy  
asked out of nowhere. After all what kind of parents name their kid  
Crony?

"Jerry." He said.

" Jerry? That's a nice name." He smiled at her compliment. " Thanks. I'm  
named after my dad. My full name is Jerry Daniel Olivares, the second."  
Missy was amazed, he had a name!

" Would you mind if I called you Jerry? Crony just seems a little weird  
to me." She asked. "Sure." He said bitting down on his hot apple funnel  
cake. " Oh man, this is so good. You want some?" Missy nodded, he broke  
off a piece and instead of handing it to her, brought it to her mouth.  
She bit it, looking in his eyes. She felt somewhat, erotic, but for some  
reason, it wasn't akward. It felt so...natural for him to be feeding her  
something. Sort of like what couples usually do. Except they weren't a  
couple. And at thought, part of Missy ached. ' Do I want to be his  
girlfriend?' she thought. Only a couple of days ago had she brushed him  
off again like she always did. But, somthing had changed.

" Hey, lets go for a swim, I'll race ya!" Crony took off toward the  
water while ripping of his shirt. " Hold up!" Missy put the funnel cake  
down, and ran toward the water. " I won!" Crony said pouncing in the  
water. When he got up his hair was all wet, and Missy stood with her  
mouth opened. He looked nice! It was obvious he worked out. You wouldn't  
be able to tell with his shirt on.

" Are you ok Missy?" Missy finally realized she was staring. " Yea, I'm  
fine!" she said, blushing madly. Before she knew what happened Crony  
grabbed her and slammed her into the water. They landed right next to  
Ned and Moze.

" Did he slam you too?" Moze asked Missy laughing.

"Yes!" Missy was freezing, but having Crony, 'Jerry' next to her, made  
her feel warmer.

* * *

The day was passing slowly, but it didn't seem to matter to the six  
teens. Their day had been fun. Lisa and Cookie had finished their  
castle, and had taken pictures with it, Ned and Moze had played in the  
water, and Missy and Crony had sat by the ocean talking about various  
things.  
Now the he sun was starting to go down, the beach was getting empty and  
the three couples were sitting around a little fire they had made,  
roasting marshmallows and laughing it up when who else but Suzie  
Crabgrass and Billy Loomer show up.

"Hey you guys!" Billy shouted, his arm around Suzie, they were obviously  
drunk. " Oh my God, you guys are drunk!" Moze's mouth fell open. " What  
makes you think were, Jennifer? We're just happy!" Suzie blurted and  
Billy doubled over laughing.

"Yea you guys are defiantly drunk." Ned said getting up. " I think we  
should drive these two home." So Moze and Ned went to take Suzie and  
Billy home. Cookie dropped Lisa off at her house, and Crony took Missy  
home.

* * *

Crony pulled up to Missy's house. "I had a lot of fun today Cro- Jerry.  
Thank you." Crony covered her hand with his.

"Your welcome. I thought it might help." She looked at him "What do you  
mean?" he looked in her eyes. "I know you don't want to go home. You  
don't like being here. You never told me why you were crying that day at  
the park, but I know it has something to do with home. Don't ask me how  
I know, I just do. I can read you like a book."

Missy looked down, her eyes filled with tears. She started to cry. " Its  
my parents. My fathers a drunk and my mother doesn't care about me or my  
sister. My sister, Sherry, she's 10. She has some problems when it comes  
to learning. The other day my father yelled at her, so I defended her,  
and he slapped me." She started to sob even harder. " I took Sherry and  
left the house. I dropped her off at her friends, and I ended up at the  
park. I just ran, and I ended up there. And I just cried. I didn't know  
what else to do." Crony put his arms around her and let her break down  
in his arms.

Once her tears had calmed she looked up at him. Her brown eyes  
hypnotized him, and before he realized what he was doing, he kissed her.  
And she let him. It was like a thousand fire works had gone off in her  
head. She felt like she was flying. Crony couldn't believe this was  
happening. He was finally kissing the woman he loved. The woman he had  
spent so much time chasing after. And she was kissing him back. When  
they finally pulled apart, Crony could see that Missy's face was  
flushed, and her eyes had a spark in them. One that said, she actually  
felt something for him. And that made him feel like the happiest man  
alive.

Suddenly a little girl ran up to the car out of nowhere. " Hi Missy!"  
Sherry said through the window. " Sherry, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at Donna's house." Donna was her friend. "Donna's mom dropped me off at home. Mom and dad aren't here. I don't know where they are. I was going to make some hot chocolate, you want some?" Sherry asked her sister. Missy nodded and turned to Crony. " You want to come in for hot chocolate?" "Sure" he said. And they went inside her house.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, here's chapter 10. Thank you for all of you who have been reviewing, I really appreciate it!

* * *

The next day Ned and Moze were off to the park for a special picnic Ned  
had prepared for them. They walked through the fresh green grass, till  
they got to a stop beneath the beautiful Oak tree where flowers  
blossomed along the ground. Ned was eating his apple pie with whip cream  
when Moze looked up and laugh. 

"What?" he asked bewildered. Moze put her hand to his nose.

"You've got whip cream on your nose!" and delicately wiped it off. Her  
eyes caught with Ned. Those beautiful blue pools seemed to suck her in.  
He grabbed her hand.

"You know, I would have preferred it if you had kissed it off." And he  
pulled her into a kiss. After that, Ned brought out a plate of cookies.

"Ned your going to get me fat! Why'd you pack so much junk food?"

" Come on, we're kids! No picnic would be complete without tons and tons  
of junk food!" he said smiling and handed her the fattest cookie on the  
very top of the pile. It had a pretty yellow flower design on it.

"I made this specially for you." He said handing the cookie to her. "Aw,  
its so cute." She said and took a bit; suddenly she bit down on  
something hard. "What the heck-" she looked down and gasped.

"It's a promise ring." Ned told her. Her big brown eyes stared at him  
then back at the ring. "It's gorgeous!" Ned took the ring, cleaned it  
off, then held it up to her.

"Moze, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always be  
with you. I will always be your best friend. I will always love you.  
Will you except my promise ring?"

She grinned at him. "Yes Ned Bigby, I will." Her eyes sparkling in the Sunlight. He placed the ring on her finger.

" I love you, Jennifer Mosley."

" I love you too, Ned Bigby"

And they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Crony paced back and forth before the Restaurant, nervously. He was  
finally going on a real date with Missy. He had asked her that night  
they had been at her house drinking hot chocolate last week. Now it was  
Friday night and she was waiting for him in the Restaurant. She had  
wanted to meet him there since it wasn't a good idea for him to stop by  
her house and meet her parents. She had dropped Sherry off at a friend's  
house. Sherry had been spending a lot of time away from home, but her  
parents didn't seem to care at all. They didn't even know where they  
both were. 

Crony finally got up the nerve to go into the restaurant. Once in side  
he spotted Missy. She looked beautiful. Her hair was curled and looked  
like little locks of sunshine. And She wore a pretty pink dress that  
went up to her knees. Her eyes glowed in the dim light of the Restaurant.  
Crony gulped and walked towards her. Missy had to admit, he looked good.  
His hair was fixed, as much as he could tame it. He wore nice, clean cut  
jeans with a brown leather jacket over a thin plan black shirt which  
brought out his figure a bit more.

"Hi" she grinned at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Hi. You  
look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look great, yourself."

"Thank you. Shall we?" he pulled out her chair for her, and then sat down himself. The  
waiter came by, took their order, and took off again.

"I'm really glad you said decided to go out with me tonight, Missy.  
Crony said, looking into her eyes.

"Me too. I don't know why I never got to know you sooner." The passed  
few days with Jerry had been the happiest she had had in a long time.  
She couldn't remember the last time she had experienced real joy.

"Well, you never gave me a chance. Aren't you happy you did?" he said  
smiling. She laughed, then took on a sad expression.

"I'm sorry I treated you so horribly. I was a fool." She said, and he  
could see the sincerity in her eyes. He took her hand in his. "I forgive  
you." He said simply. She smiled at his loving words.

The waiter came by again with their food. Once they were finished, they sat for a while to talk and laugh. Once they decided it was time to go,  
Crony drove Missy home. " I had a wonderful time Jerry. Thank you."

She looked enchanted in the moonlight. Crony leaned over and kissed her.  
Once again, she felt fireworks go off. Once they pulled apart he got out  
to open the car door, and she stepped out.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered as she walked to her door.

And it was at that moment she realized she was in love with him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright,this is pretty much a little romantic chappie! But also sort of  
funny. I hope the things in here sound realistic. Oh and the dance done  
by Ned in this chapter is from the commercial for Starburst berries and  
cream flavor. It's so funny. Just so ya'l know what the dance he's doing  
is. Go look it up on you tube. Its a little English, leprocon guy that  
does the dance, its so funny... yet disturbing._

* * *

A tear slide down Suzie Crabgrass's face as she sat gazing blankly out  
her window. She couldn't believe it. One time. It had been a month since  
that one stupid drunken night, that had changed her life forever. What  
would he think? What would he say? What would her parents say? She'd  
have to drop out of school. All her dreams would be lost because of her  
stupidity. But she couldn't go back now... 

She was pregnant.

* * *

"Moze come on, it's not that bad." Ned tried to comfort her. 

"Not that bad Ned? It's a C; my parents are going to kill me! I haven't  
made below a B since 8th grade." she said with her head in her hands,  
referring to her Geometry test.

Ned shook his head. Then a grin spread across his face. "I know what  
will help you feel better. Its time for berry's and cream!"

Moze looked up in horror. "What?"

Cookie laughed and leaned toward her. " I believe he said Berry's and  
cream, Moze."

Moze tried to stop him. "Ned don't sing that!"  
Ned hopped up onto the lunch table.

"One"

"Ned,no,no-"

"Two"

"Ned get down from there!"

"Three-"

"Ned, don't!" Moze pleaded as he started to clap his hands and sing:

_"Berries and cream,_

_Berries and cream,_

_I'm a little lad that like Berry's and cream."_

Then he picked up the pace and started to hop back and fourth on his  
feet. The whole lunchroom started to applaud and sing along:

_"Berries and cream, Berries and cream,_

_I'm a little lad that love berries and cream!"_

Cookie and Lisa killed over in laughter and Moze blushed feverishly.

"Oh God." Moze laughed covering her eyes with her hand. Ned got down  
from the table and put his arms around her.

"Aw come on Moze. You know I'd do anything to make you smile. Even if I  
have to make a fool of myself." He laughed and kissed her. She  
playfully punched his arm. " Your so lame Ned Bigby." They both  
laughed.

Lunch finished and Moze went off to the bathroom. Some girl was  
obviously loosing her lunch in the next stall.

'Gross' Moze thought. Then the girl that was in the stall came out and  
stood by the sink.

"Suzie? Are you ok?" Moze asked, finding she was the one that had lost  
her lunch. Suzie didn't speak, but just kept her head down. Moze noticed  
she was crying. Alarmed, she slowly walked over to her.

"Suzie, what's wrong?"

Suzie turned to her. Her face red from crying. She couldn't hold it in.

"I'm pregnant." She began to cry again. Moze was shocked. She put her  
arms around her and let her break down.

* * *

" You have to tell him." Moze told Suzie. They had skipped class and had  
stayed in the bathroom to talk. They made sure it was empty so nobody  
would hear. They sat against the wall. Suzie knew she had to tell Billy  
she was pregnant and he was the father sooner or later. But what would  
he say? He might leave her. 

"I'm scared, Jennifer. What if he doesn't want the baby?" She asked her,  
feeling hopeless.

"Do you want the baby?" Moze asked. In spite of everything that had  
happened between them, Moze was still Suzie's friend. And she was there  
to help her now when no one else was.

Suzie thought about the question. She knew that no matter the outcome  
of her life, she wanted to have the baby. It was her child. Her's and  
Billy's. And over the past year, she had found herself falling in love  
with him and didn't want to lose him. But if it was between him or the  
baby, he'd have to go.

She smiled. "Yes. I do. Even if Billy doesn't. I don't care. I want this  
baby."

Moze patted her hand. "Then tell him. Loomer may be a lot of things, but  
he's not heartless. I think he'll understand and take responsibility."

Suzie hugged her. "Thank you, Moze. And I don't think I ever thanked  
you for driving me home that night from the beach."

"Is that where it happened?" Moze asked her, curious. Suzie nodded. "I  
don't remember everything. But I know Billy had brought a six pack with  
him, probably snuck it from his dad. We started drinking, and the next  
thing I know...we did it." She started to laugh, " And it was BAD!"  
Moze started to crack up laughing too. "Gee, you think since you got  
pregnant it would have at least been good." They stayed I the bathroom  
laughing and talking until it was time to go to their next class.


	12. Chapter 12

The first days of December had arrived, which meant homecoming was near.  
The school year was passing by favorably fast, and the excitement of  
homecoming buzzed around school. Crony and Missy were spending a great  
amount of time together, also including Sherry. She had no one else to  
really spend time with and being that her parents were never around, and  
didn't care either way, Missy had asked Crony if it was ok if they could  
bring her along on most of their ventures. Crony had agreed. He liked  
Sherry; she was like the sister he never had.

The three spent their time going to the movies, shopping(which Crony  
wasn't very found of) and on the weekends just hanging out at Crony's  
house. But he still got his alone time with Missy, which they were both  
happy about. But all the time Crony spent with Sherry and Missy, he had  
watched Missy; She wasn't the cold-hearted tyrant she once was. She had  
truly changed. He found the way she was with Sherry to be so touching.  
She seemed almost motherly. Always in a constant state of concern for  
Sherry's well being. She was nurturing. And in those moments he could  
see that she had truly become a woman. And it made him love her even  
more.

In the longest time that Missy could remember, she was actually happy.  
She felt great. She felt free, for the first time she could ever  
remember. She was different. Even in the way she looked. Her eyes seemed  
to sparkle more and she seemed to glow. Missy had been amazed herself at  
her transformation. It was like watching a miracle take place right  
before her eyes. And she reveled in it. She felt piece. She had the two  
people she loved more than anyone else in the world, right by her side.

And since Missy and Crony were now officially dating, they decided to go  
to the dance. He asked her about it one Sunday morning as they were  
taking a walk through Crony's neighborhood. "So, are you gonna go to the  
dance with me?"

She smacked his arm. "Of course! Who else would I go with?"

"Well, lets see...there's Seth Powers,foot ball jocks...oh and that  
guy that was eyeing you at the pizzeria." They both laughed. She turned  
to meet his beautiful hazel eyes. Her face serious now. "You know there's  
no one else I'd rather go with then you."

Those simply words made Crony feel like he could fly. His life was had  
been so much like a dream lately. He pulled her into a kiss. Like all  
their kisses, it was electric. Like a fire had spread through his whole  
body from the touch of her lips on his. He knew that even if he tried,  
he would never be able to live without her.

* * *

Moze had met up with Suzie outside after school. Today she planned on  
telling Billy about the baby. Moze was there to support her. Billy came  
out of the building and toward Suzie. 

"Hey sweetie. Hey Jennifer." He greeted Suzie and Moze. Moze nodded, then  
looked to Suzie, who then started. "Billy, I have to talk to you. In  
private." So she walked with him over to the back patio of the school  
and they sat at one of the tables while Moze waited for Suzie near her  
car. A minute later,Moze saw Suzie running towards her, face stained with  
tears.

"Suzie, what happened?" Moze asked worried, trying to calm her.

"He doesn't want the baby, he's a jerk!" Suzie cried harder.

"What do you mean? What did he say?"  
Suzie shook her head, " he didn't say much, he asked me how it happened,  
he started to freak out." Moze shook her head. Leave it to Suzie to jump  
to conclusions. "Suzie, he's scared, of course he'll freak out. But did  
he come right out and say he didn't want the baby?" Suzie shook her  
head. "No."

"Than let me talk to him. Try to calm him down. You wait here ok?" Suzie  
nodded again and Moze walked to the back of the school.

Billy sat on a bench with his head in his hands. "Loomer? Are you ok?"  
Moze asked as she approached. He looked up, his face red.

"I don't know." Moze sat down next to him. " I know." Was all she said.  
Billy looked at her, a tear slid down his cheek. "I think I scared  
Suzie. She was upset when she left." He gave a small chuckle of wonder  
at the whole situation. "I don't understand. I mean, I know how it  
happened, I just can't believe it."

"I have to talk to Suzie. She's as scared as you are. She thinks you  
don't want the baby."

Billy gave her a bewildered look. "She thinks that?"

Moze nodded. "She thinks you'd want her to get rid of it. But she says  
she won't. No matter what you say."

Billy smiled. "That's Suzie. She may have a temper, but underneath that,  
she has a good heart. I wouldn't make her get rid of it. I love her."

Now it was Moze's turn to smile. "Then go tell her." Billy nodded,  
steeling himself for the task ahead. "Thank you Jennifer." He said and  
hugged her. "Your welcome."

Just then Ned came around the corner and stopped in his tracks. There  
before him was the love of his life, in the arms of Billy Loomer. Ned's  
eyes felt as if they were on fire. He felt sick, his head started to  
spin and he felt as though he'd pass out. He couldn't believe it.  
Forgetting what he was originally came to do, he ran without looking  
back.

* * *

Whoa, cliffhanger! Pour Ned :( please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

After Moze's talk with Billy, she headed back to her car in the front of  
the school where Suzie was. When she got there Suzie ran up to her.

"Moze, what happened? Ned just flee by me, he looked really upset."

"What? Where did he go?"

"He got in his car and took off." Suzie said.

"I'll go talk to him. I think you should go talk to Loomer." Moze gave  
her a reassuring smile then went to chase after Ned.

Moze drove in front of Ned's; assuming Ned had gone home. She was walking  
to his door when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She  
saw Ned sitting on the swing in his backyard, staring blankly at the  
grass. His face was red and expressionless. "Ned? Are you ok, what's  
wrong?" Moze walked up to the swing to sit next to him. He didn't say  
anything. Just continued to stare at the ground. Moze started to get  
worried, Ned never looked this way. He looked so fragile and broken. She  
sat down and went to put a hand on his shoulder, but he got up abruptly.

"Ned your scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know." Ned's voice was cold. It made a chill go down  
her spine. "Ned what are you talking about? I won't know until you tell  
me."

"I saw you with Loomer. I saw you in his arms." His voice was calm, but  
still as cold.

Realization dawned on her. Moze shook her head, and tried to explain.  
"Ned it's not what you think-" she was cut off by Ned.

"I don't want to hear it, Jennifer. I'm not stupid."

Moze knew she was in trouble. He had called her by her first name. "  
Ned, I don't think your stupid. I was trying to help Suzie-" Once again  
she was cut off by Ned, who this time faced her angrily. "Oh and your  
way of helping Suzie is by steeling her boyfriend! How could you do this  
to me?!" he yelled at her.

"I did not steal Billy from her! If you'd shut up and let me finish I  
can explain!" Now it was Moze's turn to yell.

"Oh yeah, right! What's your excuse for what I saw then, huh?" Ned turned  
his back to her.

"How could you? I love you, Moze. I thought you loved me." Moze felt at  
at lose for words when she saw his shoulders shake. He let out raged  
breaths. She could feel his heart brake with every word, and it mad her  
sick.

"Ned, I love you, too. You have to believe me, its not what it seems  
like."

"Just leave me alone." His voice was back to being calm and was hoarse  
now. And ran down Moze's face as she ran away.

* * *

_Well, lets face you, we know its not all gonna be love and fluff, I  
mean, we need some drama! But don't worry, its not the end of Ned and  
Moze, I wouldn't do that :p Pees review._


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok, I'm sorry if the time span to the story seems to be sped up a bit.  
Honestly, this is really my first fanfiction ever; Well long one that  
is. I have another,but its writen by my neice, so therefore, this is MY  
first long fanfic. So im sorry if there have been errors and stuff.  
Anways, basically it gets kinda juicy from here on out. Oh and I for  
those that want to know why the couch is only interested in Lisa...well  
i'll explain pretty soon. But I just coudlnt have him that way with ALL  
the girls. But anyways, it just helps for what I have in store for the  
next few chapters. Thanx 4 tha reviews!_  
--------------------------------------------------  
It had been a week since Ned had last spoken to Moze. He had tried his  
best to avoid her. Though it was nearly impossible since she lived right  
next door and he had almost every class with her. She had tried to talk  
to him countless of times, but he'd just ignore her. (A/N: boy what a  
moron! Even I don't like the way he's acting) All that kept running  
through his head was that embrace. What the hell was she doing with  
Loomer? All he could think of is how much it had hurt him to think of  
her with someone else.

_"Ned, its not what you think"_ she had said.

What if there was more to it? After everything, what reason would she  
have for cheating on him? None. But then why the hell had she hugged  
Billy? She said she had been helping Suzie. Helping Suzie? That made no  
damn sense! How do you help someone by hugging their boyfriend?

But Moze wouldn't lie to him. And after all they had been through all  
these years, he honestly couldn't believe that she would truly hurt him.  
After his internal conflict, he decided he should go to Moze and  
straighten things out (only took him a week! Wtf?)

He came down stairs from his room when the doorbell rang. "Ned could  
you get that?" his mom called from her bedroom. He opened the front  
door. "Gordy? What are you doing here? Why are you all dressed up?" he  
commented at Gordy's attire which consisted of a pair of khkies, a black  
button shirt, and gray blazer; which for Gordy, is being dressed up.

Gordy held a dozen roses in his hand. "I'm here to pick up your mom.  
We're going out!" a big grin on his face.

"Congrats Gordy! She's in the bedroom. Come in, I'll get her." Ned  
closed the door and yelled "Mom, Gordy's here!"

"Thanks honey!" his mom called from the room.

"So are you ok, Ned?" he had told Gordy about his fight with Moze. " I  
don't know. I'm going to go find Moze and straighten things out."

"Alright, go get her Ned!" Ned walked out the door and went next door.  
The door opened to reveal a distraught Moze. "Moze, what's wrong?" she fell  
into Ned's arms and let the tear flow freely.

* * *

Moze had fallen asleep on Ned's bed. A few hours before the ambulance  
had come by to take her mother's lifeless body out of the house. Moze  
had told them she had passed in her sleep. Christine Moseley had been  
taking anti-depressants to help her cope with her depression of Moze's  
father walking out on them a year ago. He had told her he wanted nothing  
to do with her or Moze. And since then, they hadn't heard from him. Just  
a few days ago her Doctor had changed the dosage of the medication and  
the only excuse that Moze could think of was that she had accidentally  
overdosed. A few hours after they had come to get her mother, Moze had  
fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Ned sat by the bed watching her sleep. Her face was flushed from all the  
time she had spent crying. She looked so peaceful, as if dreaming had  
taken her away from it all. He wanted so much to help her. To bring back  
her mother. But all he could do was dry her tears and hold her as she  
cried. After a while, she finally woke up. "Hey, how you feeling?" Ned  
asked running his hand through her hair. 'What kind of a stupid question  
is that! Her mother just died you idiot!' Ned scolded himself.

"I'm feeling a little better." Moze answered in a raspy voice. "But it  
still hurts." Ned lied down beside her. " of course it hurts. But  
everything's gonna be ok." Moze nodded and buried her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry." Ned whispered.

"For what?"

"For not trusting you when you told me about Loomer. I should have known  
that you would never do that to me. I was a jerk."

He actually managed to get a small laugh out of Moze. "Yeah you were."  
She looked up. "But I forgive you." Ned smiled. They stayed silent for a  
few moments till Moze spoke up. "I was trying to help Suzie get Loomer  
calmed down so they could talk. After I gave my advice to him he thanked  
me and hugged me."

"Why weren't they talking?" Ned asked confused.

Moze paused for a second, then went on. "Suzie's pregnant. Long story  
short, she jumped to conclusions and I helped her straighten things out."  
Ned's mouth hung open. " Oh my God, she's only 16! They're going to have a  
baby!" Moze nodded.

"You know, I think now that you're going to live here that my mom is  
going to be sort of worried about...that...with us." Ned told her. Since  
Moze was now parentless and didn't have any relatives close enough to  
take her in, Anna had decided she could stay with them. She would live  
in the guest room down stairs.

" I don't think she has to worry about that." Moze looked up at him. Her  
and Ned had both agreed on waiting until marriage to do anything. She  
gave him a smiled. " And besides, I asked Suzie and she said it was  
bad!" Ned's face reddened and Moze laughed even harder.

* * *

Im sorry if i seem like im torturing the characters, but hey, you gotta do what ya gotta do :p 


	15. Chapter 15

_Homecoming is finally here! and, i gotta tell ya, its not gonna be a pleasant one...(evil laugh)clears throat. on with the story!_

* * *

Missy finished putting on her make up and headed downstairs. Tonight was  
the homecoming dance. Crony would be there to pick her up in a few  
minutes so she went to go wait downstairs for him. The house was  
unusually quiet. And she felt a chill in the air. She was walking toward  
the kitchen when someone grabbed her arm. She spun around to see her  
father. His eyes red and puffy, his breath smelt of liquor, he was  
obviously drunk. 

"You did, this! Its because of you your mother left." He wobbled back and  
forth, trying to keep his balance. Missy tried to push him away. "What  
are you talking about? Let me go!"

"She said she couldn't live with me anymore. And its all your fault, you  
little stupid bitch!" he gave Missy a slap across the face. She hit the  
floor. "Missy!" Sherry had walk into the kitchen the instant her father  
had sent Missy down. She ran to her older sisters side. "You stay out of  
this!" her father grabbed her by her hair, pulling her away from Missy.  
"Let her go!" Missy screamed, getting up and knocking him down. She  
helped Sherry up and tried to make her way to the door when she was  
suddenly grabbed and felt something cold and sharp against her neck.

"Daddy no!!" Sherry shouted. Missy's father had grabbed her by the  
mouth, holding a knife to her throat.

"Shut up!" he looked at Missy. "What, were you going to try and leave  
me, too? I'll kill you before you get the chance." (A/n: This guy has  
problems) Missy's eyes went wide and Sherry began to tremble as a small  
tickle of blood ran down Missy's neck. Staining her silk pink dress.

'This is it.' She thought. 'I'm going to die.' Just then the weight of  
the blade disappeared as her father fell down on the floor, unconscious.  
Crony standing over him with frying pan in his hands. Sherry hysterically  
ran to him and held on to him. Missy stared incredulously at her father  
on the floor. It all seemed like a nightmare.

"Oh my God, are you guys ok?" Crony asked inspecting Sherry for any  
wounds. He looked to Missy. "Missy, you're bleeding. He didn't hurt you  
anywhere else did he?' Crony frantically inspecting her.

"...No." Missy trailed off and flung her arms around him in tears.  
"Oh, god, Jerry, I thought he was gonna kill us."

Crony stroked her hair. Trying to hold back his own tears. "Its ok.  
Your safe now, I won't let him hurt you again." Both Missy and Sherry  
clung to him and cried. Crony took Missy's hands and looked in her  
eyes.

"Run away with me."

Missy was dumbfounded. "What?"

"Come with me! We'll get out of here, we'll take Sherry, and we'll go  
live someplace far from here. Missy, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Missy was speechless. Marry him? He wanted to run away and get married?  
It seemed totally illogical given there age; Yet it felt so right. It was  
something Missy felt she was destined to do. And above all, she loved  
him back. She flung her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "  
I love you, too. Yes."

Crony grinned and they kissed passionately. Despite the situation, Missy  
was deliriously happy yet distraught at what had just happen.

* * *

The police came to Missy's house and dragged her father away. He had  
regained consciousness by then and was screaming at Missy and Sherry  
as he was carried away. At the same time an ambulance was racing by the  
house. 

Meanwhile  


Ned looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked pretty  
good. He wore a black tux over a baby blue vest and tie. He wanted Moze  
to have the best time she possibly could at the dance tonight. If it  
were possible considering her mothers death and funeral day been a few  
days ago. (a/n: I know, its fast, but bare with me) Ned had thought it  
would do her good to get out of the house and see her friends again;  
though they had come by when they had heard the news of her mother and  
had been very supportive. Even Suzie and Loomer had been there to pay  
their respects.

Ned went to meet Moze downstairs. He wasn't weird for him to be living  
with his girlfriend; they had been best friends ever since they were in  
the playpen. They had practically lived at each other's houses. So it was  
like having an extended sleep over. When he got downstairs Ned's mouth  
fell open; Moze wore a strapless baby blue dress to match his vest. Her  
chocolate dark hair was loose and curled in a thousand locks. Her face  
was made up and luminous; And brought out a green shade in her brown  
eyes.

"Wow. You look...wow!" was all Ned could say.

Moze gave a coy grin. "Thank you. You look pretty wow yourself."

"Thanks." Ned held out his arm and she looped her arm through it. His  
mother came out with a camera. "Oh my gosh! I've got to get you two on  
tape. Oh my gosh, you match!"

"Mom, please, get the camera out of our face!"

" Oh shut up, sweetie, this is a one in a lifetime opportunity" his  
mother said, circling around them with the camera.

"Mom, homecoming is every year!" Ned laughed.

"Oh whatever, let me do this!"

Ned put the corsage on Moze's wrist and they walked out the door. An  
ambulance ran by the house. "What happened?" Moze asked Ned  
rhetorically. Just then Ned's mother called to Ned from the doorway. "  
Ned, Cookie's on the phone!"

Ned took the phone from his mother and tried to make out what the  
panicking Cookie was trying to say.

"Cookie calm down, what... oh my God, what happened? We'll be right  
there." Ned's face was pale white.

"What happened?" Moze ran to him, worried.

Ned turned to her. "That was Cookie. He's in the hospital... Lisa's in a  
coma."

* * *

_Don't hate me please! I know its mean. Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok, this chap is rated for violence and attempted rape. Its not that bad, but if you don't want to read it, just skip it. Just a heads up._

**Thirty minutes earlier**

Cookie picked Lisa up at her house to take her to the dance.

"Hello, Simon, how are you?" Lisa's father asked as he held the door open for Cookie.

He liked Cookie. He was a respectable young man, and Mr. Zemo knew he loved Lisa.

" Hello, Mr. Zemo, I'm great! You?"

"Good. Lisa's up stairs, I'll go get her."

Cookie sat on the couch and Lisa's dad ran up stairs to get her. Lisa came down stair. Cookie thought she was gorgeous as always.

"Hey. You look beautiful. This is for you." Cookie kissed her on the cheek and put the corsage on her wrist. Lisa grinned.

"Thanks sweetie. I'm so excited!"

"Well, you kids better get going. Have fun. And be safe!" Mr. Zemo said as they walked out the door.

"We will daddy, bye!" Then they left.

* * *

"So you want some punch?" Cookie asked, taking off Lisa's coat and placing it on a chair, along with his.

"Yeah. But first I need to go to the Restroom."

"Ok." Cookie went to get them some punch and Lisa walked to the Restroom.

She walked from Gymnasium where the dance was being held, to the back where the empty halls and girls locker room was. Since it was the closest bathroom.

She suddenly got the strange feeling that someone was watching her. Watching her closely. She shook the thought off, and kept walking. All of a sudden a hand came over her mouth and she was practically thrown against the wall. Couch Davis stared at her with deadly eyes.

"I've finally got you alone Ms. Zemo. You had the nerve to tell your boyfriend that I threatened you, and thought I wouldn't come and seek my revenge?"

Lisa was terrified. His hand sealed her mouth tightly so she couldn't speak. She couldn't even groan. Her head spun with horror as his hand began to travel up her leg, and under her dress. She tried her best to scream, but his hand tightened its grip, until she couldn't breath. She was able to get her leg free and kick him in the groin. He double over, and she tried to run from him. Like lightning he was up in a flash and pushed her down to the floor. She tried to get back up, but he got on top of her, holding her down. His weight was to strong for her. She tried scratching at his face, she managed to claw the side of his face, making him bleed, which made him even angrier. He slapped her across the face. "Don't you dare, do that again! Or I'll kill you." Lisa sobbed against his hand. She felt like her life was being drowned away. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was pray. Pray that someone, anyone would come and help her in time. 'Please God, let me live.' She prayed in her head. Davis pulled up her dress, causing it to rip. Lisa tried to struggle, fear welling up in the pit of her stomach. Davis couldn't take her resistance anymore. He shook Lisa, and in his fit of rage, banging her head against the wall. A gush of blood flowed down Lisa's head and she lay unconscious on the floor. Davis was about to finally have his way with her when he heard voices coming from the hall, and ran for his life. Cookie had stepped into the hallway, wondering what was taking Lisa so long. He called out her name.

"Lisa? Is everything ok?" He turned the corner to get the shock of his life. Lisa laid on the ground; dress ripped and blood falling down from her head.

"Oh my God, Lisa! Lisa! Somebody help!" Cookie screamed. Picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the locker room.


	17. Chapter 17

_well only a few more chaps to go till the end(sob). on with the show!_

* * *

Cookie sat at Lisa's bedside. The Doctors had put her in intensive care.  
The room felt small and empty to Cookie; a reflection of how he felt. He  
hadn't moved from her side since she was brought in. His eyes stung from  
crying and his body ached with lack of sleep. He had called her parents  
telling them what happened. They were planning to stay overnight in the  
hospital. Ned, Moze, Missy, Crony, Suzie and Billy had all come to see  
her. Including her old friends Coconut head and Martin Quarley. Lisa had  
always been a kind hearted person, always caring and open to everyone.  
She was easy to love, and everyone wished her well. Even Seth Powers  
sent his best regards.

Cookie didn't know what to do. Who had done this to her? It was obvious  
she had been attacked. And it was obvious someone had tried to rape her.  
This revelation made Cookie's heart brake even more. He wished he could  
have been there to help her. So many questions went through his head.  
Why would someone hurt her? Who had done it? Why did they leave before  
they had a chance to rape her? He needed answers.

Cookie held her hand. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Her skin  
was pale and had lost its usual tan glow and she looked so lifeless.  
There was a knock on the door and a young blonde girl walked in.

"Are you Simon Nelson Cook?" the girl asked. She couldn't have been  
older than 16.

"Yes." Cookie wiped his eyes and turned to the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl walked over to the bed. "I'm a friend of Lisa's. Emily Smith.  
We're in the same History class."

"Oh. Sit down." Cookie pulled up a chair for her. The girl sat down,  
staring at Lisa. She started to cry.

"I know who did this." She whispered so softly Cookie almost didn't hear  
her.

"Who? Who, please, Emily, you have to tell me."

Emily sighed, her hands trembling and looked at Cookie. "About a month  
ago...I was raped. I was told by the man never to tell anyone or he'd  
kill me." Emily took a deep breath, trying to control herself. She  
continues. " The man was Couch Jonathan Davis. I've been to afraid to  
say anything...to my parents, to my friends, to anyone. And it may be  
because of me that Lisa's laying here right now." Emily wept. Cookie  
tried to comfort her. Rage boiling up in him. "Its not your fault.  
You're afraid, it's ok. I guess some aren't as fortunate as Lisa was. He  
didn't rape her. He was going to, but didn't."

" He needs to be stopped. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner." The  
Doctor entered the room and told Cookie and Emily that visiting hours  
were over and that they could come back tomorrow. Cookie got in his car  
and took off.

* * *

Ned opened his front door to find Cookie looking miserable. He came in  
and started to pace the floor like a madman, speaking through his teeth.  
"Ned, you have to help me, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him..." 

"Cookie what are you talking about? Kill who?"

"That bastard Davis! He did this to Lisa! And he raped some other girl.  
Ned, I feel like I'm going to loose my mind, you have to help me get him."  
Cookie begged, his eyes flamed with anger.

"Cookie what the hell are you talking about? You're going to kill him.  
Calm down-"

"Calm down! Ned if someone did this to Moze, to the woman you love you'd  
have every bit an urge as I do to rip his heart."

Ned understood, but he couldn't let Cookie do something he'd regret.  
"Cookie you cannot kill Davis! Turn him in!"

Cookie glared at Ned. "If your not going to help me then get out of my  
way." Cookie got back in his car and sped off. Ned jumped in his car and  
followed right behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Davis was doing paperwork in his office like it was any other normal day  
when Cookie cam barging in. Before Davis could speak Cookie blew a  
punch. Davis fell to the floor. Before he could do anything, Cookie  
picked him up and threw him against the way. "I told you to stay away  
from Lisa." Davis trembled; Cookie towered over him, showing no mercy.  
He began to punch Davis over and over. Even kicked him a few times.

"Cookie no!!" Ned raced in to stop Cookie. Cookie was consumed with  
rage, he felt a arm on his shoulder, and without thinking spun around  
and punched the person who tried to stop him. When he realized who it  
was, his anger disappeared and became a pit of sorrow. His best friend  
lay on the floor of the office with his hand over his bleeding nose.  
"Ned...oh, my God, I'm so sorry..."

"Freeze!" the police came in the office, toward Cookie. "Your under  
arrest." "What?" Ned managed to ask through the pain in his face.

"You can't arrest me. This bastard almost killed my girlfriend!"

"That doesn't give you the right to come in here and take things into  
your own hands. And you don't have any proof."

" Ask Emily Smith! He raped her! Ask her, he did this!" Cookie struggle  
against the huge police officers as they carried him out of the room.

* * *

Lisa's parents sat in beside her in the hospital room, wondering when  
their daughter would wake. The Doctor had said the wound to her head  
wasn't as bad as it looked. They had fix it up and there was the  
possibility that she would wake soon. Yet they still held fear that  
someone had done this to their little girl. And that that maniac was  
still out there. They had no lead on who it could be. They would have to  
wait till Lisa woke to get answers. 

Mrs. Zemo sat holding her daughters had when she felt it move. She  
looked up to see Lisa's eyes opening.

"Sam!" Lisa's mother called over to her father who saw his daughter's  
eyes open. He ran to get the Doctor.

* * *

"Were am I?" Lisa asked as she looked around the unfamiliar room. Her  
parents where there, but she didn't know where she was. 

"You're in the hospital, sweetie. You were in a coma for almost a whole  
day. Thank God it wasn't any longer." He hugged her gently, a tear  
running down his eye.

Memories started to flood back to Lisa. "Couch Davis, where is he?"

"Is he the one that did this to you?!" her father demanded.

"Yes, daddy, where is he? You need to stop him!"

"I will, sweetie." Her father turned to her mother. "I'm going to go call the police.

And tell them to meet us here so Lisa can tell them everything. Stay here with her."

Emily Smith opened the front door to her house to reveal a boy with a bloody nose standing there.

"Are you Emily Smith?" Ned asked her.

"Yes. Who are you?"

Ned held out his that wasn't covered in blood. "I'm Ned Bigby. Lisa and Simon's friend.

I'm here because I need a favor from you."

He told Emily everything that had happened and that Cookie had told the police that she had also been a victim of Couch Davis also.

"You have to tell the police what happened. We don't know when Lisa will wake up and we need Davis to be put away for good. Please, tell them."

Emily was hesitant at first. Afraid of what Davis had threatened to do to her and her family. But she knew, she had to put a stop to him.

"Ok. I will."

"Good. Lets go." Ned was taking Emily down to the police station, just then he got a call on his phone. "Hello?"

"Ned?" it was Moze. "Lisa's parents just called. She's awake!"

Ned sighed with relief. "Thank God. We're on our way."

"We?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Love you, bye" Ned hung up. "That was my girlfriend, she said that Lisa's awake." He told Emily.

"With your case and Lisa's he'll be put away for sure."

A few minutes later Ned and Emily entered Lisa's hospital room where Lisa, her parents, her friends, and a few policemen were.

"Who called the Cops?" Ned asked.

"I did." Sam Zemo answered. "Who are you?" he asked Emily. Ned and Emily explained everything to the police about Cookies arrest and Emily getting raped by Davis.

Lisa had already stated her case to the police and a few hours later the police found Davis and arrested him and charged him with first degree rape and assault and battery.


	19. Chapter 19

Crony finished packing his suitcase and laid on his bed. He would be  
leaving the little he had; school, friends, all for the woman he loves.  
But it didn't matter to him. He had nothing in his future here. He had  
thought long and hard about asking Missy to marry him. He knew he wanted  
to, he was meant to be with her. It didn't matter if they were only 16,  
they had both been through so much trauma in their lives. They needed  
each other. His father had died when he was 8 years old. He didn't  
remember much about his dad. But of what he did remember he was a good  
man. Always so loving to Crony.

His mother on the other hand had remarried a drug addict who would bully  
Crony ever chance he got. But his mother didn't care; she was to wrapped  
up in prostituting herself to care. Crony spent many days at home alone.  
The only piece he used to get was from sewing. It seemed like such an  
escape.

But now he had another reason for piece; his new family. Missy and  
Sherry had become his real family in his heart. He wanted so much to  
take them away from the hell they were living in; that he himself had  
been living in. They would leave this place and never look back. Run  
away before anyone could try to stop them. There was only one  
problem...where would they go?

The phone rang and snapped Crony out of his thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hi Jerry" it was Missy, he could tell she was smiling through the  
phone.

"Hey sweetie. Are you ok?"

"Yea. Moze just called, she says Lisa's awake. Me and Sherry are gonna  
drive down there, you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

"Ok. I love you." Crony felt a his heart jolt every time she said it. "I  
love you too. Bye" he hung up the phone, put his suitcase in his car and  
road off to the hospital, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

* * *

Cookie's parents had bailed in out of jail when they found out her was  
there and everything that had happened. Granted they weren't happy that  
he was in prison, but they understood his motives and were just glad he  
was ok. Then Cookie got a call from Ned saying that Lisa was awake.  
Cookie didn't wait; he flew out of the police station like a bat out of  
hell and took off to the hospital. When he got there Lisa's parents met  
with him out in the hall and told him everything that had happened with  
Emily, the police and the arrest of Jonathan Davis. And they thanked  
Cookie for everything he had done for Lisa.  
After that they let him go in the room to see Lisa.

Cookie opened the door carefully, he saw Lisa sitting on the bed  
watching TV. Her color had come back and she had that delightful glow  
shining through her. She spotted him out of the corner of her eye and  
turned giving him a bright grin. He smiled back, walking over to her and  
wrapping his arms around her. He had never been so relieved and happy at  
the same time in his entire life. She was here. Sure she had been here  
physically lying on the bed the whole time, but her mind was gone, her  
life had seemed as if it had left for those few hours. The longest hours  
of Cookie's life. And that's what made her his Lisa. That's what he  
loved so much about was her spirit, her energy, her love for people, her  
caring, her sense of humor.

He could still remember back when they were younger; she was the  
annoying little girl with classes and sinus problems that would always  
follow him around trying to make him fall in love with her. He had  
denied. But once she had comeback that first day in 8th grade, new  
clothes, braces off, and no more glasses or allergy problems, he had  
chased her around like a tailgater. But the more time they spent  
together, the more he had seen passed her looks and see her for the  
person she was. And he loved her, no matter how she looked, she was  
Lisa. And she was all she needed to be.

Cookie looked up at her and took her hands in his own. He noticed his  
hands tremble, he was actually nervous.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring any flowers." They both laughed. "It's ok. I  
heard about what you did. I can't tell you how much that means to me."  
Lisa's eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy. Cookie sat by her on the  
bed.

"I told you I'm always here for you Lisa. I love you." He finally let  
his feeling be know out loud. Lisa hugged him. "I love you too, Simon.  
After that they sat on the bed watching TV when Crony, Missy and Sherry  
walked through the door.

"Hey, you guys. How are you feeling Lisa?" Missy asked standing at the  
foot of the bed.

"We got you flowers." Crony said, handing a dozen roses to Lisa. Cookie  
rolled his eyes.

"Your making me look bad, dude."

"Oh..." Crony took a single rose from the dozen and handed it to Cookie.  
"There you go, give her that." They all laughed.

"Thanks you guys. I'm going a lot better. My head hurts though."

"Yeah I bet. You got a real nasty wound there. You look like a mental  
patient." Crony laughed, pointed to the bandage on Lisa's head. Missy  
nudged him in the side. "Be nice."

"But you still look great, Lisa." He said rubbing his side. Lisa smiled.  
"Thanks."

Sherry walked up to Lisa. "I made this for you." She handed Lisa a  
picture of a heart with the words get well soon. Sherry shrugged. "I'm  
not very creative, but its the best I could do." Lisa hugged her. "Aw,  
thank you Sherry, I love it."

Missy looked to Crony. "Should we?"  
He nodded and took her hand. "We're getting married." Lisa's mouth fell  
open. "Oh my God...well, congratulations!"

"What the hell..." Cookie let out.

"And we're also running away!" Missy seemed thrilled about the entire  
situation. Yet again Lisa was struck speechless. "Where are you going?"  
was all she could get out.

"What the hell..."

Missy looked to Crony for an answer. He  
hadn't told her where they were going. Crony began to squirm.  
"Ah...ah, Cookie, can I talk to you outside, please?" Cookie looked  
confused but nodded and walked outside with Crony.

"I can't believe your running away. I mean, no offense but, your only  
16! Why?" Crony told Cookie the whole story. Cookie nodded in  
understanding. "But I have no idea where were going to go. I need you to  
help me, please!" Crony pleaded. Cookie took on his thoughtful face,  
then had an idea. "Ok, I know. My parents own a small house upstate. We  
sometimes visit there every other year. You can stay there. And don't  
worry, I'll pay for everything."

Crony was shocked. "Man, you'd do that for us?" "Yes! You guys are my  
friends and I never turn my back on a friend. And look at everything  
you've been through. Besides, I'm rich enough to afford it. My parents  
have already put the lease in my name. You should see my allowance."  
They both laughed. "Thanks man." without warning Crony wrapped his arms  
around Cookie.

"Ok man, get off me, it's not manly." Cookie said trying to push Crony  
off of him, but he only held on tighter. "Serious man get off!" Missy  
opened the room door to see Crony clinging to poor Cookie like a leech.  
"Help...me" Cookie let out. Missy laughed and pulled Crony off of him.


	20. Chapter 20

_Ok this is just a short and sweet little chap of Ned and Moze. The song in this chapter is called "Nothings gonna change my love _

_For you" and is sang by Glenn Medeiros. Its old, but I think its really sweet and it's a beautiful song and it reminded me of Ned and moze. Enjoy!_

"Ned where are you taking me?" Moze asked as Ned covered her eyes.   
"You'll see." He said and dragged her to the backyard. He looked around  
to see that everything was perfect. Then he took his hands off her eyes.  
"Open them."

Moze let out a small gasp. The backyard was decorated with lights and a   
table with snacks and a stereo in the corner, and a banner that said  
"Homecoming 2007" hung over the Gazebo. "Aw Ned, its beautiful." Ned  
walked over to the stereo that was on the table and pushed play. The music floated through the cool night air.

_**If I had to live my life without you near me,**_

the days would all be empty

the nights would seem so long

"We never had a proper homecoming. And I thought you deserved one." He  
held out his hand to her.

_**With you I see forever oh so clearly**_

I might have been in love before

But it never felt this strong_  
_  
Moze blushed, took his hand. Bathed in the blue moonlight, she looked like an angel.

_**Our dreams are young and we both know**_

They'll take us where we want to go

Hold me now, touch me now

I don't want to live with out you

"You know this is our perfect song." Moze said.

"Yeah." Ned gave her a serious look. "It describes exactly how I feel about you."

_**Nothings gonna change my love for you**_

You outta know by now how much I love you

One thing you can be sure of

I'll never ask for more than your love

Moze gave him a coy grin. "Do you really mean that?" Ned ran his hand through her hair. "Of course. I always have. Remember why I gave you the nickname Moze?"

Moze smiled at the memory. "Yes. There were three girls named Jennifer in the class. But only one Jennifer Mosley."

"Only one Moze. And you've always been the only one in my heart."

If the road ahead is not so easy 

_**Our love will lead a way for us**_

_**Like a guiding star**_

_**I'll be there for you if you should need me**_

_**You don't have to change a thing; I love you just the way you are**_

_**So come with me and share the view, I'll help you see forever too**_

_**Hold me now, touch me now, I don't want to live without you**_

Moze laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, reveling in the perfect moment.

"Do you think we'll be together forever, Ned?"

"Yes. There's no doubt in my mind." He looked at her promise ring that   
she still had on her hand. He had bought himself one that looked just  
like him. "Remember what these represent?"

Moze nodded. "Yeah. Our fourteen  
years of friendship. Our love for each other. And a promise to always  
stay together no matter what. Best friends forever."

"Best friends forever." Ned repeated. They gazed at each other, lost in  
the moment. Reflecting back on their years together and the years ahead. Ned leaned in and kissed her.

_**The world may change my whole life through**_

But nothings gonna change my love for you 


	21. Epilogue

* * *

"Come on, push Suzie push!" Billy held her hand trying his best to couch her while trying not to freak out himself.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can you mother-"

"Sweetie, sweetie, calm down! Don't be aggressive." Billy almost started to cry. It was like watching the exorcist live in person.

All that was missing was that Suzie's head wasn't spinning around. She pulled him down by his shirt, looking him In the face like a fierce dragon about to devour its prey.

"I'll be as aggressive as a want and you better shut up or so help me I'll rip out your ears and shove it down your throat until you hear out your ass!"

"Ok! Ok!" Billy was terrified.

Meanwhile Ned, Moze, Cookie and Lisa waited along with and Suzie and Billy's parents in the waiting room.

Over the past nine months they had all become very good friends. Even Suzie and Missy got along now. Sure, back in middle school Billy had cheated on Suzie with Missy because she had a swimming pool, but Suzie had managed to forgive them both and they all were able to move on. Missy and Crony had eloped that night they left those nine months ago with Sherry. They still kept in touch with their friends and Cookie would go visit once in a while to make sure that they were doing well, but he was careful not to let it be known where they were. Only his parents and their friends knew. Cookie and his parents helped them to get on their feet. Crony, Sherry and Missy had transferred to new schools, Crony only went part time and had gotten a job working with Cookie's parents at their office. They also hired a special tutor to help Sherry with her homework. Crony and Missy's parents didn't know where they had went, and Cookie's parents, after hearing of Missy and Crony's situations, had done their best to cover their tracks.

Billy had stuck by Suzie through thick and thin the past long nine months. Even when she went through her horrific mood swings and he thought she would kill him. She actually threw a glass vase at his head one, and barley missed. Then there were the times were she would just break down crying for no reason and say she was sorry. Then she went through her depression stage when she thought everything she wore made her look fat. But though it all, he was there, rubbing her feet and holding her hair back as she Puked, and he knew she still loved him.

Cookie's house had finally been rebuilt and he, Lisa and their parents had planned to go cruising together in the yacht he had made for Lisa this summer. Lisa had told him that day she had woke in the hospital that she had always wanted to go sailing in her own yacht one day, and so Cookie had taken the liberty of Hiring a crew to build one for her. It was a light purple, Lisa's favorite color and on the side had her name engraved on it.

Gordy and Anna had started going out and were getting pretty serious, Moze still lived in Ned's house. The past few months had been kind of awkward for them, since they had had to share a lot of the same stuff, especially a shower. (Props to Stealth photographer for the idea) Once Moze had accidentally walked in on Ned while he was showering, she had mumbled she was sorry then had run out. After that it had been a little awkward to live in the same house, seeing as how they both didn't want to have sex till they were married. So they had tried to avoid all situations that would put them into the predicament.

Now they all sat in the hospital waiting room, hearing Suzie scream for mercy every few seconds. Lisa put her arms around Cookie. "I hate hospitals." She said Every since what had happened with Davis, hospitals were now defiantly her least favorite place to be. Thankfully Davis was sentenced to 45 years in prison. Being that he was already pretty old, he'd luckily be dead before he got out. Another scream came from the room were Suzie was and then

There was a sound of a little baby crying. Billy ran out of the room out of breath with his hands up in the air and a triumphed look on his face.

"It's a baby girl!"

Every clapped and cheered and hugged Billy. A half hour later everyone was let in the room to see Suzie and the baby. Everyone crowded around the bed.

"She's beautiful." Moze said. "what's her name?"

" Elizabeth Hope Loomer."(A/n: only thing I could think of so forgive me if it sounds messed up)

"Aw." Everyone let out. She was a little picture of perfection. Her skin was light pink, her little eyes were still half closed, but when she opened them you could see that she had blue eyes just like her daddy.

"She looks like you Billy." Suzie said, smiling lovingly at him.

"Yea she does. And look at that arm. She'll make a great bully someday." He laughed. "Billy!" Suzie scolded him. Everyone laughed.

"Here, Missy and Crony sent these." Cookie handed a dozen violets to Billy too put in a vase.

" Oh good. Something to put in the vase so Suzie won't throw it at me." Billy smiled at her. He was happier than he could ever remember being.

"Don't think I skill wont." Suzie winked at him. He kissed her on he forehead.

"That's ok. I'll still stick around even if you do. And that reminds me." He pulled a little black box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

Everyone gasped. "Suzie, I love you. Even though you've been a tyrant the past few months. I still love you and Elizabeth more than I can say. And with your father's permission, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Billy, yes!" Suzie would have put her arms around him if she hadn't been holing Elizabeth. He put the ring on her finger and hugged her.

And once again everyone cheered. For once everything seemed right in the world for Ned and his friends. Everyone was happy. And this was only the start

of the rest of their lives.

_**And there it is. Thank you all for the reviews!**_


End file.
